


Not Here, Not Now

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some fingering, eunwoo is pent up bc of bin, just a blow job in their van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: They shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not now.





	Not Here, Not Now

“Bin, we can’t. Please.”

“Yes, we can. Nobody is going to come back to the van for a while.”

Eunwoo glances around them. He’s right. He hates when Moonbin is right, because that means Moonbin gets his way.

“Just sit back for a bit,” Moonbin says. “Just enjoy.”

“Bin, I-“

“Shh.”

“Bin, really- Oh my God, Bin, you can’t just- Oh, _fuck_ , Bin.”

Eunwoo covers his mouth as Moonbin’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock. This is outrageous. They’re supposed to be inside, taking photos for their album jacket. They shouldn’t be here.

“Bin, we can’t- Fuck, cut that out.”

Moonbin pulls back, his lips making a popping sound as he pulls Eunwoo’s cock out of his mouth. “Can’t what? Cut what out? You were so tense in there.”

Eunwoo frowns. “Yeah, because I want you to _fuck_ me. Those damn stylists, dressing you like _this_.”

“Hot, right?” Bin smirks. “Eunwoo, just let me, alright? I’ll get you off, we can go finish taking our photos, and when we get back to the dorm, I’ll-“

“You better,” Eunwoo cuts in.

He bites his bottom lip as Moonbin’s mouth slides over his cock again. He’s still amazed at what Moonbin can do with his mouth. Just a few licks and Eunwoo is hard as stone. Moonbin tugs his pants down further, scoots Eunwoo’s ass off the seat of the car. As his nose presses into Eunwoo’s skin, his hand cups his balls.

“Bin, fuck. That feels amazing.”

Moonbin moans, making Eunwoo moan as his throat vibrates around his cock. Eunwoo slips his fingers into Moonbin’s hair, tugging on it. Moonbin pulls away, just slightly, just enough. Eunwoo thrusts and fucks Moonbin’s mouth, a perfect hole for his cock to slide in and out of.

“Fuck,” Eunwoo breathes. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Eunwoo twitches as Moonbin presses a finger against his hole, teasing him. He moves his hips faster. His grip on Moonbin’s hair is weak now, but Moonbin keeps his head still and his throat relaxed. Eunwoo loves feeling his cock slide past Moonbin’s thin lips over and over again.

“I’m gonna cum,” Eunwoo warns. 

Moonbin’s finger is between his lips, and Eunwoo sucks on it. It only lasts a few seconds. Eunwoo bites his bottom lip, hiding a whimper, as Moonbin pushes his finger into Eunwoo’s ass. Eunwoo bounces, fucking Moonbin’s throat and letting himself be fucked by Moonbin’s single finger.

Eunwoo lowers himself completely onto Moonbin’s finger. He pulls his head down all the way on his cock as his orgasm tears through him, making his knees shake. Cum shoots down Moonbin’s throat. Eunwoo thrusts his hips several times, trying to force his cock deeper into Moonbin’s mouth than it can go. And then he deflates.

Moonbin pulls his finger away and takes his sweet time licking any mess off Eunwoo’s cock. Eunwoo watches him through half-lidded eyes.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Eunwoo says softly.

Moonbin nods and tugs Eunwoo’s pants up to the middle of his thighs. “I know.”


End file.
